28 Days Later
28 Days Later is published by Boom! Studios in association with Fox Atomic Comics. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :28 Days Later #23: 18 May 2011 Current Issue :28 Days Later #24: 15 Jun 2011 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Selena' - One of the three survivors from the film, 28 Days Later, she is currently living in a refugee camp in Norway. She is asked by American reporter, Clint Harris, to lead his team into infected London. *'Clint Harris' - An American reporter who learns that a U.S. led NATO Force will soon enter London to start the restoration process. In an effort to get the "whole" story, Clint plans on sneaking past the quarantine into infected London with his team. He asks Selena to be his guide. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines 28 Days Later #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. 28 Days Later #23 Past Storylines 28 Days Later #8 The conclusion of "Bend in the Road!" Selena and Clint thought they had an easy task ahead of them, or easy enough in a world where The Infected are around every corner. But now they've found a nasty surprise, one that can spell doom for their friend Derrick! 28 Days Later #7 Great Britain is quarantined. The Infected overrun the land. What the world doesn't know is that uninfected people are still trapped inside. They live, although in no way resembling their former lives. When Selena, Clint, and Derrick find these lost souls, the question is posed: What do these people do when they run into strangers? 28 Days Later #6 Selena, Derrick, and Clint have set their sights on London. Selena has survived one war with The Infected but can she make it through a second time? They've got a machete that's hacked its share of infected and a gun with only nine bullets. Ammo, and time is running out! 28 Days Later #5 They are trapped among The Infected. They have no supplies. Most of their crew has been killed. Selena, Clint and Derrick must get to London, but will they make it? Selena knows how to survive, but that was when she was trying to get out of London. Now she's going back in. 28 Days Later #4 Selena and her new comrades have faced the Infected, but how will they fare against all the firepower used to enforce the U.K. quarantine? The pulse-pounding conclusion to the first story arc ends here, and the crew will never be the same again! 28 Days Later #3 It doesn't matter who you are or what you did; if you are infected, Selena will give no mercy. Selena teaches the rest of her team the cold, hard truth of what it takes to survive in the UK after the infection has spread. Will they learn? They must. 28 Days Later #2 Selena and her new comrades struggle against the infected, the American presence in the former UK, and themselves. Selena is a survivor, but even she must give pause when the mission has her breaking into the land she fought so hard to get out of. 28 Days Later #1 Selena is approached by an American journalist in a refugee camp in Norway who wants her to lead him and his team back into the quarantined UK to find out what really happened. Selina reluctantly agrees to help him and soon they are all stranded back in the UK and on the run from the infected. Collections Hardcovers *'28 Days Later, vol. 1' - Collects #1-4 "Selena and her new comrades struggle against the infected, the American presence in the UK... and themselves. Selena is a survivor but even she must give pause when the mission has her breaking into the land she fought so hard to get out of." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608865053 Trade Paperbacks *'28 Days Later, vol. 1: London Calling' - Collects #1-4. "Selena, one of the three survivors of the first film, ... embarks on an epic journey to return to Great Britain. Joining a team of American war journalists hell bent on venturing into the heart of Infected territory, they must learn the cold, hard truth of what it takes to survive in the U.K. after the Infection has spread." - WorldCat - ISBN 160886622X *'28 Days Later, vol. 2: Bend in the Road' - Collects #5-8. "They are trapped among The Infected. They have no supplies. Most of their crew has been killed. Selena, Clint and Derrick must get to London, but will they make it? Selena knows how to survive, but that was when she was trying to get out of London." - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866351 *'28 Days Later, vol. 3: Hot Zone' - Collects #9-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866319 *'28 Days Later, vol. 4: Gangwar' - Collects #13-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866505 *'28 Days Later, vol. 5: Ghost Town' - Collects #17-20. "It has been months since Selena has returned to Great Britain. Now she sets foot in the city where it all ended: Manchester. Will she face horrors here like she did before… or will she face worse?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866513 *'28 Days Later, vol. 6: Homecoming' - Collects #21-24. "As Selena and Clint reach London, they learn the real reason why Selena decided to return to infected Great Britain. And the American occupation isn’t the only thing preventing Selena from accomplishing her secret goal… " - WorldCat - ISBN 1608866521 *'28 Days Later Omnibus' - Collects #1-24. - (forthcoming, February 2014) Digital *'28 Days Later, vol. 1: London Calling' - Collects #1-4. - *'28 Days Later, vol. 2: Bend in the Road' - Collects #5-8. - *'28 Days Later, vol. 3: Hot Zone' - Collects #9-12. - *'28 Days Later, vol. 4: Gangwar' - Collects #13-16. - *'28 Days Later, vol. 5: Ghost Town' - Collects #17-20. - *'28 Days Later, vol. 6: Homecoming' - Collects #21-24. - *'28 Days Later Omnibus' - Collects #1-24. - History 28 Days Later comes to comics as an ongoing series, connecting the film 28 Days Later to its sequel 28 Weeks Later. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Michael Alan Nelson. Artist: Declan Shalvey. Publishing History First published in 2009. Future Publication Dates :28 Days Later Omnibus: Feb 2104 News & Features * 06 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20690 BOOM!, Fox Announce 28 Days Later Comic Book Series] Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website Category:Horror Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Zombies Category:Post-Apocalyptic